


🎃 Trick or ❓❓❓❓💀

by PatPrecieux



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Halloween, Humor, John Is So Done, M/M, Sherlock is a Brat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux
Summary: Trick or Treat Sherlock style.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 29
Kudos: 43





	🎃 Trick or ❓❓❓❓💀

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChrisCalledMeSweetie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/gifts).



> A pandemic isn't going to deter Sherlock from "celebrating" Halloween.
> 
> A "fun size" Amuse Boo!👻uche for ChrisCalledMeSweetie in admiration for her fabulous Halloween crack fic "Mummy". Check it out, it's frightfully good. 😈

Working on Saturday was usually a hard no, but John was glad he had taken a shift at GOSH. It cheered him to know these children were safe from Covid as they enjoyed their fancy dress parade. When a sister and brother, admitted for tonsillectomies, appeared as Queen Elizabeth and a kilted Drum Major from the Royal Highland Fusileers John couldn't help but smile.

The taxi home was uneventful until the cabbie was forced to stop halfway up Baker Street due to a crowd congregated in front of...where else, 221.

Realistically John knew lots of adults and kids would ignore warnings about Halloween gatherings but he hadn't expected they ALL would be outside his flat.

As he walked up he saw a barrage of sweets launched from their roof where Sherlock was gleefully reloading two...Damn! Those were catapults!!

Shouting to be heard John bellowed, "Sherlock!"

He was wearing a red cloak, his hair slicked back, "greyed" at the temples. Peering down, Sherlock grinned and rumbled dramatically "Dormammu, I've come to bargain." 

"Oi! Doctor Strange, what do you think you're..."

Firing the catapults again Sherlock whooped, "TRICK OR YEET!!!!"

John dropped down to avoid a pack of Jammie Dodgers only to be nailed in the arse by a Yorkie Bar.

Anticipating, Sherlock yelled "Language!"

Shaking a fist John howled, "BEETLEJUICE!"

**Author's Note:**

> "Trick or Yeet" was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr. If I ever knew where, my Mind Bin has deleted it.😂
> 
> GOSH is an affectionate abbreviation for Great Ormond Street Hospital which is dedicated to the care of children. A truly wonderful institution. 🏥
> 
> 😾🕷🦇 Howling cats and a big black spider,   
>  Flying bats, some doughnuts and cider,  
>  Smiling pumpkins can be seen;  
>  The time is here for Halloween.🍩🍎🎃
> 
> __ Karen McGuigan Brothers
> 
> May All Hallows Eve be safe and hauntingly happy for all. 👹🕸


End file.
